MY BABY
by forever OT6
Summary: THE HYUN FAMILY FANFICTION - DAEHYUNXBAEKHYUNXTAEHYUNG
1. Chapter 1

MY BABY

The Hyun Family Fanfiction

Main cast :

Hyun family

Chanyeol

Moohyun [OC]

BL, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst, family

Happy reading ^^

07.00 am

Ini terlalu pagi bagi seseorang pria dewasa yang baru saja kembali dari tempatnya bekerja setengah jam yang lalu. Menjadi CEO bukan berarti hanya duduk santai dengan enaknya memerintah bawahannya. Dia justru bekerja lebih keras dan lebih lama dari office boy sekalipun. Semua dilakukan karena memang dia tidak mau menjadi CEO yang pemalas dan targetnya harus bisa tercapai dalam waktu dekat.

Dia adalah CEO yang terhitung lumayan muda. Usianya 30 tahun. Namun wajahnya bisa dikatakan muda dan karismatik.

Suara dering ponselnya tidak berhenti berbunyi. Menanti sang CEO menjawabnya.

"yeobseo" terdengar nadanya sedikit sengit karena tidurnya terusik.

"apa kau masih tidur hah? Bangun sekarang juga dan datang ke alamat yang kukirim padamu!"

Suara nyaring milik seorang wanita tua membuatnya bangun dengan terpaksa. Dia hanya mengenakan bokser karena kebiasaannya dirumah. Rambutnya begitu berantakan walau hanya tidur setengah jam lalu.

"eomma... jangan hari ini, aku sedang..."

"MWO? Jangan bohong padaku dasar anak nakal! Eomma sudah menanyakan pada sekertarismu dan hari ini kau senggang, cepat bergegas!"

Rambut hitamnya mencuat keatas seakan tidak dipedulikan. Kakinya ia seret ke lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin.

"eomma ingin aku kemana?" jawabnya malas

"menjemput Taetae"

Gerakannya terhenti sempurna.

Kemudian dia tertawa keras. Wanita yang ia panggil eomma pun terdiam sejenak lalu saat anaknya berhenti tertawa aneh dia memulai lagi.

"bagaimanapun juga ini sudah saatnya dia bersamamu"

"dia sudah berada ditangan yang benar eomma, untuk apa aku mengambilnya dan memasukkannya di neraka? Dia akan menangis kesepian disini, aku tidak bisa selalu ada untuk memberinya air susu, aku bukan babysitter..."

"JUNG DAEHYUN JAGA BICARAMU!TAEHYUNG ADALAH ANAK KANDUNGMU!"

Daehyun meremas kuat botol plastik ditangannya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dia muak.

"Dae... dengarkan eomma, kumohon... ah maaf eomma membentakmu, maaf nee?... eomma sudah memikirkan hal ini, jadi kumohon datanglah hari ini, dia sudah menunggu kedatanganmu... Daehyun-ah, kumohon... jemput dia chagi..." suara wanita tua itu melembut dan berulang kali meminta maaf.

Sudah seharusnya. Karena Jung Daehyun tidak lebih seperti setan berwujud manusia. Apalagi jika ada yang menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sudah lama ingin dia lupakan. Jung Taehyung.

Daehyun kembali mengontrol emosinya saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar suara isakan kecil Eommanya. Dia tahu hatinya memang sekeras baja, namun untuk seseorang yang melahirkannya di dunia dia tak ingin melukainya barang secuil.

"arraseo... aku harap eomma mengirim seseorang ke apartemenku dan menyiapkan kamar untuknya, aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan sedikit lelah"

"ji-jinjja? Ba-baiklah Dae, tenang saja akan eomma atur semua saat kau pergi kesana. Gumawo chagi"

Daehyun segera memutuskan sambungan telfon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di counter dapur. Dia menatap sekeliling apartemennya yang sunyi. Sudah 12 tahun dia hidup sendiri disini. Tapi setelah ini akan ada orang lain. Seseorang yang dikaruniai gen darinya. Bocah kecil usia 10 tahun, Jung Taehyung.

xxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"Taetae ingat pesan halmoni, kau tidak boleh nakal dan turuti kata Appa, arraseo?"<p>

Bocah pria kecil berusia 10 tahun mengangguk pelan saat seorang nenek memeluknya dan memberikan nasihat. Setelah dilepaskan oleh nenek dan saudara-saudara dari eomma, anak itu berjalan menuju mobil audi yang terparkir didepan rumah sederhana neneknya. Sang pemilik audi itu masih berada diluar, berbincang dengan neneknya.

"Daehyun anakku..." sang nenek segera menangis meraung melihat namja 30 tahun itu mendekat padanya. Daehyun memberikan bow sedalam mungkin.

"terima kasih eommonim sudah memelihara Taehyung, aku merasa telah mengambil cucumu dengan paksa"

"aniyo, aku bahagia membesarkan Taehyung, aku bahkan mengucapkan banyak terima kasihku karena kau masih peduli pada kami, kau juga berperan penting dalam pertumbuhan Taehyung, kau adalah Appanya, dia akan lebih senang jika bersama orang tuanya"

Daehyun menghela nafas dalam, kemudian dia kembali membungkuk hormat dan berpamitan.

Di dalam mobil menjadi begitu dingin dan suasana sangat aneh. Daehyun sama sekali tidak mengajak bicara apalag menatap Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Bocah itu sudah cukup dewasa dan mengerti tentang situasi yang dialaminya.

Eommanya sudah meninggal sejak ia dilahirkan, kemudian entah alasan apa dia dibesarkan oleh nenek dari ibunya. Dia bertemu Daehyun hanya saat Lunar dan Natal, selebihnya Daehyun selalu bekerja dan tinggal sendirian di Seoul yang jaraknya 5 jam dari rumah neneknya.

Taehyung memainkan rubiknya lagi. Dia hanya bisa menyelesaikan satu sisi saja karena memang itu yang baru ia kuasai. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki aktivitas lain dari pada diam mematung karena Appanya tidak mengajaknya bicara.

"kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

Taehyung hampir saja menjatuhkan rubiknya mendengar suara merdu sang Appa. Mata kecilnya kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Daehyun.

"kau tinggal dengan halmoni sejak bayi, kenapa kau tidak memberontak saat kubawa? Apa kau tidak menyayangi halmoni?"

Taehyung membuka mulutnya mengerti. Dia terdiam mencoba mencari jawaban yang bisa diterima Appanya.

"karena ... aku lebih menyayangi Appa daripada halmoni..."

Daehyun merasakan ulu hatinya seperti di hantam keras. Matanya sedikit tidak fokus.

"aku sudah besar, aku tidak akan menangis seperti anak perempuan, aku tidak mau merepotkan Appa"

Pegangan stir Daehyun mengerat.

"aku selalu bermimpi tentang Eomma dan dia selalu memberitahuku bahwa aku harus menjadi anak baik, karena Appa adalah namja paling baik sedunia"

Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Taehyung terkejut saat Daehyun menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berbelok ke tempat peristirahatan. Segera setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir Daehyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"keluar, kita istirahat sebentar"

Taehyung menurut begitu saja dan keluar sambil membawa tas kecilnya. Dia mengekori Daehyun ke kantin yang menyediakan banyak makanan. Mulutnya menganga lebar melihat deretan menu yang menggugah seleranya. Dia lapar karena menantikan Daehyun sejak pagi. Dia hanya makan sedikit saat itu dan tidak heran jika perutnya meraung minta diisi.

"katakan pada ahjumma itu apa yang ingin kau makan" Daehyun mengeluarkan uang cash di dompetnya.

"jinjja? Aku boleh pesan apa saja Appa?yeyy!" jerit Taehyung bahagia. Teriakan bahagianya membuat ahjumma disana tersenyum dan tertawa melihat Taehyung.

"aigoo putra anda lucu sekali" ucap Ahjumma tadi pada Daehyun. Daehyun hanya mengangguk canggung.

"jangan terlalu banyak atau kau akan sakit perut nanti" ucap Daehyun pada bocah kecil yang sudah kegirangan di depan meja pesanan.

"nee Appa , terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku" dia tersenyum lebar menampilkan eye-smilenya yang membuat Daehyun mencelos. Eye-smile itu mirip sekali dengan milik mendiang istrinya.

"aku akan ke toilet, kau duduk disana saja"

"nee Appa"

xxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"YA! BAJINGAN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI! Kyaaaa! Kyungsoo dimana kau bocah tengik?!"<p>

Seorang wanita dengan rambut brunette panjang berlari di jalanan yang untungnya tidak banyak kendaraan besar yang lewat. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari menghindari kejaran seorang pria tambun yang berada 3 meter dibelakangnya.

"Baekhee chagi! Tunggu oppa! Hosh hosh kembali pada oppa chagi!" teriak pria itu yang ternyata masih kuat mengejar si gadis brunette.

"hosh.. demi tuhan jika aku bertemu bocah bermata bulat itu akan kucincang dia!"

Melihat rest area membuat otaknya langsung bekerja dengan berlari mencari tempat persembunyian.

"bagus! Bagaimanapun juga jangan sampai si gendut itu menemukanku!"

xxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>Daehyun berjalan ke arah selatan setelah salah satu penjaga di rest area menunjukkan jalan ke toilet. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya atau membasuh wajahnya yang terasa lelah.<p>

"Baekhee apa kau didalam? Keluar chagi~ oppa tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu~"

Daehyun menatap heran pada pria tambun yang mondar-mandir di depan toilet wanita. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan pria tadi. Mana ada wanita yang akan mendengarkannya jika dia bicara dengan gaya seperti orang mabuk.

Merasa bukan urusannya dia masuk ke toilet tanpa mempedulikan pria tadi.

"hahh.. aku harus membeli aspirin" Daehyun memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sejak tadi.

"Ah!"

Daehyun terlonjak mendengar suara dari arah bilik toilet. Dia menoleh dan menemukan salah satu pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis dengan dandanan berantakan dan tampaknya kakinya basah akibat masuk kloset.

"aisshh! Menjijikan! Sialan!" makinya dengan mulut kissablenya.

Daehyun menggeleng heran kenapa ada wanita di toilet pria. Kemudian dia teringat pria tambun diluar sana.

"keluarlah agashi, ada pria besar diluar yang mencari seorang wanita sejak tadi" ucapnya.

Mata wanita itu menyalang. Dia membeku sejenak mendengar info dari Daehyun.

"jeongmal? Dia masih diluar? Eotthoke? Tolong aku ahjussi! Kalau tidak aku bisa mati ditangannya!"

Daehyun menatap aneh pada wanita yang mendekatinya. Memohon untuk diselamatkan.

"apa kau berusaha memanfaatkanku? Apa ini modus kejahatan terbaru?"

Mata indah itu membulat. Dia makin mendekati Daehyun dengan gesture menantang

"mworago? Aku bukan orang seperti itu tuan! Haishh~ tidak kah kau bisa membedakan mana wajah penjahat dan wajah orang baik sepertiku?"

"tidak. Bagiku sama saja, maaf aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang asing" Daehyun menuju pintu ketika suara keras dari luar mengejutkannya.

"KELUAR KAU BYUN BAEKHEE ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU SEDETIKPUN!"

Daehyun kembali menutup pintu dan berbalik. Dia tidak menyangka jika wanita tadi sedang berjongkok menutup telinganya dan badannya bergetar hebat.

"tolong aku... kumohoon" pintanya memelas. Matanya memancarkan rasa takut yang membuat Daehyun terenyuh. Dia memutuskan tinggal.

xxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"terima kasih telah menemaniku Daehyun-ssi, dan ini ponselmu, tenang saja temanku akan menjemputku setelah ini"<p>

Baekhee tersenyum manis pada Daehyun. Pria itu hanya mengangguk kecil setelah menerima ponselnya yang dipinjam untuk menghubungi teman Baekhee.

"tetaplah di tempat keramaian, kurasa si gendut itu akan sulit mencarimu"

"nee araseo~"

"heum, aku pergi dulu"

"nee... bye bye ahjussi tampan!"

"mwo?"

"ah tidak, lupakan saja hehe"

Daehyun berjalan ke arah audinya. Hingga dia hampir membuka pintu tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik dan sebuah ciuman dibibir diterimanya dengan manis. Dia melihat wajah Baekhee didepannya. Baekhee yang nekat menciumnya.

"gumawo! Itu tadi ciuman terima kasih! Tenang saja ini terakhir kali! Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi ahjussi! Bye-bye hati-hati dijalan!"

Dengan berlari dia meninggalkan Daehyun yang berdiri mematung. Dia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa basah dan beraroma peach.

"dasar wanita gila" tanpa sadar dia menyunggingkan senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

* * *

><p>xxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

"Daehyun~ah eoddiga?"

"wae? Apa kau mencariku?"

"tentu saja bodoh! Aku lupa jika hari ini kau tidak ada di kantor makanya aku mencoba menghubungimu"

"apa kau mencariku sampai di kantor? Wah perhatian sekali"

"hentikan. Dimana kau?"

"aku sedang perjalanan ke Seoul. Baru saja dari Seongnam"

"eh? Kau dari rumah nenek? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"berhenti memberiku pertanyaan Jung Daehyun! Aku yang duluan bertanya!"

"arraseo nona Choi, silahkan"

"apa yang kau lakukan disana? Menjenguk nenek?"

"tidak, aku menjemput Tae..."

Daehyun otomatis mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak dia hampir terbentur dasbor mobilnya kalau saja sabuk pengamannya tidak terpasang benar.

Dia menoleh ke samping dan memang yang dilihatnya adalah kursi kosong. Taehyung tidak ada disana. Dia menjalankan mobil tanpa sadar jika bocah kecil itu belum masuk.

"aku meninggalkannya di rest area..." ucap Daehyun pada seorang wanita yang ia hubungi tadi. Wajahnya sedikit pucat karena suasana sudah sangat malam dan dia sudah ada disetengah perjalanan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kembali dan jemput dia! Astaga kenapa kau begitu ceroboh!"

Wanita disebrang sana terus bicara dengan panik. Daehyun tidak bisa berkata apapun dan hanya mendengarkannya.

"diamlah Moohyun... untuk apa kau panik? Apa kau begitu peduli pada bocah itu?"

"tidak bisakah kau bicara layaknya manusia?! Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Dia anakmu Dae! Kau memang harus peduli padanya!"

"lalu apa urusannya denganmu? Apa karena kau adik dari istriku?"

"Demi Tuhan berhenti memojokkanku!"

"tidak... aku tidak pernah memojokkanmu"

"kenapa kau terus lakukan ini padaku oppa... hiks"

Daehyun memegang stirnya kuat. Pandangannya menangkap sebuah rubik yang tergeletak di kursi.

"karena aku ingin kau menggantikan posisi Sohyun, apa permintaanku begitu sulit?"

Daehyun menyadari perasaannya pada adik kandung istrinya begitu kuat sejak istrinya meninggalkannya setelah 5 tahun berlalu. Moohyun dan Sohyun memiliki kepribadian yang sama dan wajah yang mirip. Namun tidak dengan perasaan Moohyun. Daehyun adalah pria yang sangat setia, dia tidak bisa mencintai wanita lain karena tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sohyun di hidupnya.

Tapi anehnya dia benar-benar mengejar cinta Moohyun setelah ditinggalkan Sohyun. Dia terlalu terobsesi dengan sosok Sohyun di tubuh Moohyun.

"jemput dia sekarang atau aku tidak akan bertemu oppa lagi!"

Daehyun tertawa sinis. Dia lalu memutuskan sambungan telfon dan memutar mobilnya menuju rest area. Dia tidak sadar jika malam sudah semakin larut dan jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Halo apa kabar kawan Daebaek? Huahahaha

Muncul lagi nih author abal-abal yang sukanya bikin Daebaek tersiksa :D

Ini FF baru, sumpah inspirasinya ngalir deres banget ga kaya ujan di indo kekekeke

Konfliknya dapet kan? Ga pada bingung kan?

Oh iya, itu Baekhee identitas lain dari Baekhyun wkwkwk chap besok dijelasin pokoknya makanya rajin-rajin nge-review dan mampir di FFn saya ^^

Sekedar iseng nih, kalau ada yang mau jadi cameo baik cewe atau cowo gitu, tulis di review nama korea kalian ya, nanti ada deh perannya ^^

Yosh! Sebelumnya makasih bangeeet cyiin mau mampir yuk capcus ke review!


	2. Chapter 2

MY BABY

The Hyun Family Fanfiction

Main cast :

Hyun family

Chanyeol

Moohyun [OC]

Kyungsoo

Youngjae

Yongguk

BL, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst, family

Happy reading ^^

* * *

><p>Daehyun kembali ke tempat rest area tadi. hampir seluruh tempat makan sudah menutup tokonya. Hanya ada penerangan lampu jalan dan suasana begitu sunyi. Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia keluar dan berjalan menuju toko yang masih buka.<p>

"Appa!"

Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Taehyung sedang berlari kearahnya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan menatap bocah 10 tahun itu yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Mata Taehyung bengkak, sepertinya dia menangis sangat lama. Wajahnya masih menampakkan ketakutan begitu Daehyun hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Appa mianhae... mian... hiks" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya agar bibirnya berhenti bergetar dan menangis lagi.

"kau akan terus menangis atau kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Daehyun dingin. Seketika Taehyung menghentikan tangisnya.

"pulang..."

"masuk ke mobil" perintah Daehyun.

Daehyun baru saja akan menyusul Taehyung tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menariknya. Tubuh Daehyun berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan seorang yeoja yang familiar olehnya. Byun Baekhee? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"apa yang kau katakan pada anak itu? Dia ketakutan menunggumu disini! Harusnya kau memeluknya dan menenangkannya!"

Daehyun menarik pemikiran saat tadi bertemu Baekhee, yeoja ini tidak menarik. Dia sangat berisik dan suka ikut campur.

"dia sama sekali tidak menangis nona" nada Daehyun tajam.

"aku menemaninya sejak kau tinggalkan! Dia menangis ahjussi! Aku saja sampai tidak tega dan terus menemaninya, dia anak yang baik, dia bersikeras menunggumu disini daripada kuajak ke kantor polisi karena disini tidak aman"

"tapi tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berbuat seperti itu nona, lagipula kau adalah orang asing, kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku?"

"omo... oh aigoo, kau ini manusia atau bukan ahjussi?okay maafkan kelancanganku ahjussi! Aku memang orang asing tapi setidaknya kau harus menenangkan anak itu... dia sangat ketakutan menunggumu kembali"

Daehyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhee. Daehyun tidak akan terpancing emosi hanya karena gadis itu mengatakan dia bukan manusia atau manusia tanpa hati sekalipun, karena hampir seluruh orang yang mengenalnya membicarakan dirinya seperti itu tiap hari.

Meskipun membutuhkan waktu lama, tepat pukul 3 pagi Daehyun sampai di apartemennya. Daehyun memijat keningnya yang sedikit lelah karena perjalanan yang jauh. Dia melirik kesamping dan melihat Taehyung yang tertidur pulas dengan mulut terbuka. Daehyun menarik nafas panjang, harusnya dia membiarkan Taehyung tetap dirumah neneknya. Daehyun tidak mengerti kenapa mertuanya dengan senang hati melepaskan Taehyung.

"aku bukan menantu baik tapi mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini"

Daehyun sedikit menyesali keputusannya menjemput Taehyung.

"ngg~" Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Setengah bingung dia melihat sekitarnya dan merasakan seperti mereka sudah sampai di tempat Daehyun tinggal. Dia merasa dadanya berdebar kencang sekaligus bahagia.

"ayo turun" Daehyun keluar dari mobil dan menunggu Taehyung didekat pintu masuk apartemennya. Karena baru saja bangun tidur, Taehyung masih kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Beberapa kali dia oleng namun kesadarannya perlahan bangkit.

'ah aku belum menanyakan pada eomma dimana dia tidur' batin Daehyun begitu memasuki apartemennya. Segera dia mengecek 2 kamar tamu di apartemennya. Kamar pertama tidak terlalu besar dan Daehyun menyulapnya menjadi lemari sementara. Dia mengeceknya namun ruangan masih sama seperti sebelum dia tinggalkan.

'mungkin kamar yang besar' Daehyun segera meneliti isi kamar tamu yang agak luas. Begitu dia buka ternyata memang benar. Seisi kamar sudah berubah menjadi layaknya kamar anak lelaki dan banyak sekali mainan disana. Sebuah bed yang berbentuk mobil dan ruangan yang serba merah. Daehyun tersenyum kecut, merah adalah warna kesukaan istrinya.

"Taehyung kemari" panggil Daehyun.

Tidak ada jawaban Daehyun berbalik dan menuju ruang tamu. Pandangannya langsung pada Taehyung yang tertidur di sofa dengan nyenyak.

"nghh... eomma..."

Daehyun tekejut mendengar igauan Taehyung. Dia perlahan duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Anak itu benar mengigau seperti dia sedang bermimpi tentang ibunya.

"apa Sohyun membenciku? Kenapa dia hanya datang di mimpimu?" daehyun menatap datar pada Taehyung.

* * *

><p>"berhenti menggerutu BYUN! Aku sudah minta maaf semalam! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dikejar sasaeng babi besar-mu hingga sejauh itu"<p>

Pagi yang tenang di sebuah rumah kontrakan yang mungil sudah memulai perdebatan antara 2 pria yang sudah sekian lama bersahabat.

Pria yang meneriakkan maaf pada Byun adalah Kyungsoo. Dia memiliki tubuh mungil dengan doe eyes besar dan bibir tebal yang merah. Wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan namun lebih menuju cute.

"aku tidak akan secerewet ini jika kau melupakanku disana saat bersama dengan si hitam jongong itu!" teriak pria berambut brunette dengan mata sipit dan kulit putih mulus sama kecilnya seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun.

"NAMANYA JONGIN! DIA TIDAK HITAM TAPI SEXY DAN EKSOTIK!"

"ah whatever, seleramu aneh Kyung, harusnya kau ikut denganku bekerja dan menemukan pria yang lebih sexy dari dia"

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal pada temannya. Namun dia kemudian hanya menarik nafas panjang, lelah berdebat hal tidak penting ini dengan Baekhyun yang juga tidak jelas pekerjaannya.

"model crossdresser sepertimu apa bisa punya banyak teman?"

"kenapa kau berasumsi seperti itu?"

"Byunbaek, kau tidak jauh dari seorang pria yang berambisi menjadi wanita, kau mahluk jadi-jadian"

"ASTAGA JAGA BICARAMU DASAR GAY!"

"kau pikir kau suci? Bukankah tadi malam kau menjerit kegirangan setelah bertemu ahjussi tampan beranak satu?"

"OH TUHAN AKU LUPA SEMALAM BERTEMU MALAIKAT! Terima kasih mengingatkanku kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mencibir ucapan Baekhyun. mungkin sekilas obrolan mereka sangat tajam dan seperti musuh, namun begitulah hubungan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selama ini. Mereka tidak akan saling membenci karena sifat terus-terangan mereka selama ini. Baekhyun justru menjadi lebih kuat dalam menghadapi cibiran yang lebih pedas ketika dia pertama kali menjajal dunia model dengan crossdresser. Dia berambisi menjadi model namun dia sangat menyukai baju wanita yang menurutnya begitu berkelas dan cantik. Baekhyun bisa dibilang sangat professional, dia benar-benar menjadi crossdresser yang handal dan sering membuat orang tertipu. Selama 3 bulan berkarir dia belum menunjukkan identitas sebenarnya ke publik, hanya orang-orang di perusahaannya yang tahu gender aslinya. Baekhyun bisa dibilang masih misterius di dunia model.

"dia punya anak, itu artinya ahjussi yang kau sebut malaikat itumemiliki istri dan tidak suka dengan p*nismu Byunbaek, kau harus sadar"

Kyungsoo terus mengejek Baekhyun sementara dia memasukkan buku pelajaran ke tasnya. Dia adalah mahasiswa di Yonsei University. Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan perfilman.

"tentu saja dia yang harus disadarkan bahwa milikku sangat membuat siapapun ketagihan hehehe"

"ohok, sudah hentikan! Kau menang!"

"wohooooo, jangan lupa bulgogi untukku! Selamat belajar Kyungsoo~~"

* * *

><p>Suara cicitan burung dibalkon kamar Taehyung terdengar jelas hingga anak itu terbangun. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengucek matanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Dia sedikit kebingungan kenapa bisa berada di kamar. Seingatnya dia ketiduran di ruang tamu.<p>

"apakah appa yang menggendongku?" gumamnya dengan perasaan hangat di dadanya. Taehyung sedikit bingung kenapa dia bisa begitu nyaman tidur ditempat asing sendirian. Sejak dulu jika Taehyung tidak tidur dirumah neneknya dia pasti selalu minta ditemani, kali ini dia takjub dengan dirinya sendiri.

"mungkin karena Taehyung bukan di tempat asing, ini rumah Appa dan eomma tinggal dulu" batin Taehyung.

Tangan mungilnya dia letakkan di dada.

Perlahan menarik nafas.

Menutup matanya.

"eomma... aku sudah bersama appa... kali ini aku yang akan menjaga appa untukmu..."

Taehyung sudah rapi pada jam 8 pagi waktu seoul. Dia sedang mematutkan pakaiannya di depan cermin berusia 10 tahun ini begitu bersemangat saat ia menemukan selusin bahkan lebih pakaian mahal dan lucu di lemari satu-satunya dikamarnya. Dia sempat bingung memilih pakaian apa yang ingin ia kenakan. Semua sangat bagus dibanding baju lamanya.

"Appa sangat baik, dia membelikanku banyak sekali baju dan mainan baru" berulang kali dia memuji Appanya sambil tersenyum bahagia memperhatikan seisi kamar yang menjadi impian semua anak lelaki didunia. Taehyung seperti memiliki segalanya.

"Daehyun~ah! Eomma datang!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki apartemen anak lelakinya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Wanita yang sudah di usia 55 tahun ini masih terlihat cantik dan elegan. Dia berjalan ke ruang makan. Anak lelakinya sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopi dan sandwich.

"kenapa kau selalu sarapan dengan menu seperti itu? Apa kau yakin bisa memberimu tenaga?"

"kalau begitu eomma masakan 9 jenis makanan saja untukku tiap pagi, aku akan senang hati memakannya"

"aigoo kau tidak pernah berubah,selera makanmu lebih besar dari orang kelaparan"

Daehyun tidak menanggapi omelan eommanya dan segera membersihkan bekas makannya.

"Daehyun-ah, apa pagi ini kau sangat padat?"

Daehyun menyalakan tab-nya dan menscrolling layar yang menampilkan jadwal pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sebagai CEO. Jadwal yang baru saja di email oleh sekertarisnya tidak begitu banyak dan event besar masih lama. Dia cukup terkesan dengan sekertaris barunya ini, Yoo Youngjae yang tidak lain adalah teman baiknya di universitas. Sebelumnya Daehyun sudah mengganti sebanyak 10 kali sekertarisnya namun tidak ada yang bisa bertahan lama. Alasannya tentu terlihat jelas, tempramen Daehyun. Youngjae bisa dibilang kebal dengan semua sifat dingin Daehyun, dia profesional meski sedikit cerewet.

"apa eomma ingin aku pergi?aku punya waktu sampai jam 12"

Daehyun meletakkan lagi tabnya di tas. Dia menatap eommanya yang hanya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul pada anaknya.

"bawalah Taehyung ke sekolah, lakukanlah apa yang biasa seorang ayah lakukan pada anaknya"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar menatap dirinya di kaca untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia terus memutar tubuhnya, melihat betapa sempurnanya dia pagi ini.

"hey, kau sudah siap? Ayo cepat keluar"

Taehyung terlonjak kaget. Seseorang yang tidak dikenal Taehyung muncul di balik pintu. Seorang yeoja berpakaian seperti nanny dan berusia sekitar 25an. Refleks dia mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Nanny tadi.

"hay Taehyung-ah, namaku Hana noona, aku bertugas mengurusimu mulai saat ini"

Taehyung menggeleng tak suka. Dia tidak bergeming saat Hana mengulurkan tangannya.

"Taehyung tidak perlu nanny"

Hana terkejut dengan penolakan Taehyung. Tatapan hangat Hana langsung berubah. Dia masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Taehyung ketakutan dengan gerakan Hana yang tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di pundak Taehyung, meremasnya keras.

"dengar bocah nakal! Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk mengurusmu karena selama ini kau SANGAT NAKAL! Jadi kau tidak punya pilihan lain"

Mata Taehyung menampakan ketakutan yang sangat dan membuat Hana kembali melanjutkan provokasinya.

"asalkan kau mendengarkan kata noona dan menjadi anak baik pasti ayahmu akan memberikan hadiah apapun untukmu, kau mengerti kan kenapa santa hanya memberikan hadiah istimewa pada anak yang baik?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

"anak baik~ sekarang nuna harus mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu, kau senang?" Hana tersenyum semanis mungkin. Taehyung menelan ludahnya dan mengikuti Hana dari belakang.

* * *

><p>"wah Dae, tumben kau datang awal" Youngjae terkejut melihat sosok sahabat yang sekaligus atasannya memasuki ruangan CEO dengan muka masam. Youngjae mengikuti gerakan Daehyun yang sekarang duduk di kursinya yang nyaman. Dia bersandar seperti orang frustasi, berulang kali dia menghela nafas.<p>

"ceritakan saja" ujar Youngjae yang menyadari memang terjadi sesuatu pada Daehyun.

"anak itu ada di rumahku"

"anak? Anak yang ma... OH JINJJA?!" youngjae menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak. Dia semakin ingin mendengar cerita Daehyun, dan cara yang tepat adalah tidak banyak menginterupsi.

"yeah... kini aku menyesalinya"

Youngjae terdiam. Dia menatap sahabatnya dengan prihatin.

"kapan kau akan menerima kenyataan Dae? Ah... maaf kalau aku bicara terlalu jauh, tentu saja aku tahu kau tidak mau membahas masa lalu"

Daehyun menatap sekretarisnya tajam.

"tentu kau harus menjaga ucapanmu Yoo Youngjae karena ini bukan urusanmu, sampai kapan aku harus menjelaskannya?" nada Daehyun serius. Youngjae mengerti dimana posisinya, dia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"cih, bukankah kau yang memulai pembicaraan ini? Cih, kalau saja monster itu bukan atasanku, aigoo... bertahan Youngjae...sabar..."

"waah siapa yeoja itu? Ya tuhan apa dia artis?"

"she's so pretty i swear! Kenapa ada seorang yeoja cantik dikantor kita?"

"apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu? Berdandan berlebihan, huh!"

Berbagai pujian dan ucapan iri karena melihat sosok yeoja yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Siang hari di Seoul agaknya cukup panas walaupun musim dingin akan datang. Yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, memakai sunglasses cokelat yang bertengger manis di hidung kecilnya yang tajam, make up tipis mengingat warna kulitnya yang sudah putih dan tanpa cacat, dia memakai long jeans dipadu blezer hijau muda yang didalamnya ia memakai tank top putih, tingginya sangat pas dengan high heels 10 cm.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian maka yeoja itu bergegas menuju lokasi tempat dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"aigoo kenapa dia mendadak ingin bertemu sih? Huh ditempat seramai ini pula" suaranya yang kecil terdengar sangat indah. Jemari indahnya segera mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berdering. Ah kebetulan sekali orang yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Baek, kau sudah sampai?"

"tentu saja, dimana kau? Aku sulit menemukanmu, banyak sekali orang dan semuanya menatap aneh padaku"

"hahaha mereka menatapmu karena kau pasti berdandan sangat cantik baby"

Pipi yeoja tadi langsung memerah "ta-tapi kau yang menyuruhku berdandan"

"tenang saja Baek, kau tidak akan diganggu siapapun karena seseorang akan tau begitu melihat wajahmu bahwa kau milikku.. Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mematung, dia mendengar orang yang sedang menelfonnya terus mengatakan hal-hal manis padanya. Baekhyun yang kita tahu sebelumnya adalah seorang pria yang menjadi model crossdresser.

"Yeollie-ah, cukup... aku sudah hapal dengan rayuanmu"

"jinjja? Kalau begitu kau juga menyukaiku? Mencintaiku juga?"

"hhh... apa perlu kukatakan seratus kali? Ppali! Aku malu menunggumu disini sendirian"

"arraseo... sampai bertemu baby~"

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Dia menatapa kesekeliling gedung besar ini. Dia baru menyadari bahwa tempat ini adalah gedung pusat departemen store "DS" yang sangat terkenal di Seoul.

"apakah Yeollie memiliki urusan kerja disini? Wah lihatlah bagaimana gay sepertiku mengencani pria hebat"

Mengencani Park Chanyeol dengan segala kesempurnaannya

TBC

hallo readers~ wkwkwkwk hahahahaha sorry bgt baru nongol !

semoga update ini memuaskan kalian ya hehehe


End file.
